SongFic - Lego House
by ldsj
Summary: I'm gonna pick up the pieces and built a lego house. Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun. KaiHun.


_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

Tidak hanya butuh keberanian yang besar bagi seorang Kim Jongin meminta Oh Sehun untuk mengikutinya pindah ke Inggris karena pekerjaannya. Ia butuh keyakinan yang justru lebih besar bahwa mereka akan bisa membangun semuanya lagi. Seperti membangun rumah menggunakan kepingan lego. Dan membutuhkan usaha yang sangat keras bagi Jongin meyakinkan Sehun bahwa mereka bisa menjalaninya.

"Inggris berbeda jauh dari Korea, Jong." Ucap Sehun yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku tahu. Itu kenapa aku ingin kamu ikut denganku."

"Aku harus ijin apa pada ibu? Kamu baru saja mendapat pekerjaan dan aku bahkan tidak kuliah, masih mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan—"

"Kita bangun semua dari awal."

Untuk sejenak keheningan menunjukkan taringnya, membius keduanya jauh dalam pikiran masing-masing yang mungkin hanya mereka dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Hidup berdua, Jong. Satu atap. Dua puluh empat jam seminggu kita akan selalu bertemu. Aku akan menemukan kebiasaanmu sehari-hari yang belum aku tahu yang mungkin bagimu sesuatu yang simple, sesuatu yang tidak penting tapi ternyata bagiku sangat mengganggu dan—dan aku—"

"Kita perbaiki satu sama lain, Hun. _Let's work this out. I beg you._"

Dan akhirnya seorang Oh Sehun pun luluh. Mengiyakan keinginan Jongin yang ia tahu tidak akan mudah. Sudah pasti banyak rintangan di hadapan jalan panjang mereka tapi ia yakin ia bisa melewatinya. _Mereka_ bisa melewatinya.

_My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you_

"_I love you,_ Sehun," gumam Jongin kemudian mengecup pelipis kiri Sehun pelan dan berulang kali dengan gumaman kecil didengungkan Sehun sebagai balasan.

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

Jongin terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah tas ransel yang ia sampirkan asal di bahu kirinya. Tangan kirinya menyambar secangkir susu coklat hangat di meja makan sedang tangan kanannya meraih selembar roti yang dilapisi selai kacang lalu melahapnya sambil berlalu mengambil sepatunya di rak dekat pintu keluar.

"Hunn afu belakaaaatt!" seru Jongin dengan sisa lembar roti di mulutnya, masih ia kunyah. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan memasang sepasang sepatunya di kedua kakinya.

Sehun datang tepat saat Jongin selesai mengenakan sepatunya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Pria berkulit putih itu tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan Jongin yang sedikit acak-acakan. Rambut yang berantakan, dasi yang menggantung asal di lehernya, serta dua kancing teratasnya belum terkait. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membenahi penampilan kekasihnya itu yang mendapat cengiran kecil.

"Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Hun," gumam Jongin kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil Sehun.

"Sudah sana berangkat sebelum terlambat!" seru Sehun mendorong punggung Jongin keluar apartemen mereka.

"Ya, ya, aku berangkat!"

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

Jongin sesekali mencuri pandang kearah jendela di sampingnya dengan tatapan gelisah. Gemericik air hujan yang awalnya hanya berupa gerimis kecil kini semakin membesar. Ia bukannya takut karena tidak membawa payung hari ini. Hal bodoh ketika kamu tinggal di Inggris dan tidak membawa payung karena sebagian besar hari dalam setahun didominasi oleh hujan yang membasahi negara kerajaan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka hujan akan turun sederas ini dengan kilat dan petir yang saling bersahutan.

Kenapa sih bus yang ia tumpangi tidak segera berhenti di pemberhentian terakhirnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari bangunan apartemen yang ia huni? Tidak bisakah bus ini berjalan lebih cepat lagi? Gusar Jongin dalam hati. Ia seolah dikejar sesuatu.

Dan ketika bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di pemberhentian dekat gedung apartemennya, Jongin buru-buru keluar. Kedua kakinya dengan segera berlari menerjang hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki terlihat gusar dengan sikap Jongin karena ia bahkan tidak berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil payung atau setidaknya jas hujan. Belum lagi kecipak air yang timbul akibat hentakan kakinya membuat satu dua pejalan kaki menyuarakan protes mereka.

"_Hey, watch out where you're going!_" seru mereka ketika ujung celana yang mereka kenakan terkena percikan air dari hentakan sepatu Jongin.

"_Excuse me!_" seru Jongin setengah hati semakin mengencangkan larinya memasuki gedung apartemennya.

Menghiraukan tatapan beberapa orang yang berada di lobi menunggu teman atau sekedar menumpang berteduh, pria bersurai coklat tua itu buru-buru memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka. Kembali ia mendapat terguran dari penghuni apartemen yang lain karena mengotori lantai karena air yang jatuh dari ujung _trench coat_-nya. Belum lagi ia mengetukkan ujung sepatunya di lantai dengan tidak sabaran.

"_Forgot your raincoat again?_" tanya pria paruh baya di sampingnya yang merupakan tetangganya. Senyum hangat tersungging di wajah yang telah dimakan usia tersebut.

"_I'm sorry, sir. I'm in hurry,_" jawab Jongin membalas senyum hangat tetangganya.

"_Ah, I see,_" gumam pria itu kemudian bertanya untuk memastikan, "_Your boyfriend?_"

Jongin mengangguk sekali kemudian bergumam, "_I'll be going first, sir. Have a nice day,_" pamitnya ketika pintu besi itu terbuka di lantai yang ia huni.

"_Thank you and have a nice day too, young man._" Balas pria paruh baya itu sebelum mereka berpisah.

Kedua kaki jenjang Jongin buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan mengetikkan password sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Sehun!" serunya setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Jongin!" seru Sehun yang muncul di balik sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat bergetar kecil dengan kedua mata yang digenangi air mata.

Jongin buru-buru menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya erat, bergumam, "Shhh aku di sini." Tak memperdulikan dirinya yang basah kuyup.

"A-aku lihat hiks di t-tv, badai a-akan d-datang nanti malam. K-kupikir—"

Kata-kata Sehun terputus saat Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di tengah-tengah bibirnya.

"Aku di sini, sayang. _I'll keep you safe,_" gumam Jongin kemudian menggendong Sehun ke kamar mereka dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal dan hangat.

"Maaf. Karenaku, kamu pulang terburu-buru lagi dan basah kuyup," gumam Sehun memeluk Jongin erat yang hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, Jongin sibuk membaca ulang proposal yang telah ia buat. Mengoreksi kemungkinan adanya data yang kurang lengkap atau salah ketik di meja makan karena ia harus menyerahkannya ke kepala direksi hari Senin sebelum dipresentasikan pada hari Selasa. Walau ia sibuk mengedit ulang proposalnya, samar telinganya mendengar suara televisi yang sebentar-sebentar berganti dari berita, acara olah raga, acara musik, sampai acara anak-anak. Begitu terus dan mau tak mau membuat konsentrasinya terpecah. Menghela nafas berat, Jongin melepas kacamatanya kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun yang terlihat bosan menggonta-ganti channel TV di depannya.

Jongin menumpu kepalanya pada kepalan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang meski terlihat bosan, sebenarnya ia sedang sedih. Kekasihnya itu sedang bersedih karena kepergian Karen—tipikal kucing British Short Hair berwarna coklat keemasan—beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin Sehun merasa kehilangan karena Karen adalah temannya di apartemen dan terkadang Sehun menganggap Karen sebagai anak perempuan mereka.

Kemudian Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela apartemen mereka yang terbuka, memberikan celah bagi sang surya memberikan sedikit kehangatannya di apartemen kecil mereka walau tak seberapa dibanding dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Melihat cuaca yang sedikit bersahat, pria berambut coklat tua itu mendapat ide dan beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sehun. Direbahkannya kepalanya di pangkuan Sehun yang meski masih menggonta-ganti channel tak tentu, mengusap rambut pendek Jongin dan memainkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar hari ini, Sehun-ah? Sekalian kita berjalan-jalan berdua. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli dan kurasa kamu bisa membantuku memilih. Bagaimana?" tawar Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit berubah.

"Baiklah. Sekalian aku mau belanja bulanan," jawab Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam sebuah Pet Shop beberapa blok dari apartemen mereka. Rupanya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengadopsi hewan lagi untuk menemani Sehun di apartemen mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin! Bagaimana kita berbelanja kalau kau akan mengadopsi seekor Siberian?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Sehun, dia baru berumur tiga bulan! Namanya Hans dan kita bisa berbelanja besok. Bagaimana?"

"Dan meninggalkan Hans sendiri di apartemen? Tidak, terima kasih banyak."

"Hans tidak akan menghancurkan apartemen kalau ditinggal sebentar. Makanya kamu kalau belanja jangan seperti ibu-ibu melihat diskon 90%!"

"Yah!"

Akhirnya mereka membawa pulang Hans yang digendong Sehun selama perjalanan mereka ke apartemen. Sesekali Hans menyalak keras seiring ekornya yang dikibaskan ke sana kemari, seakan ia memberitahu orang yang ia salaki bahwa ia memiliki keluarga baru membuat senyum di wajah Sehun terkembang.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Kim, Hanseuuumm~" girang Sehun.

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Jongin berlari tergesa-gesa dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari Roger Dubuis pemberian Sehun tiga tahun lalu sebelum mempercepat langkahnya. Melihat lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai lima masih berada di lantai dua belas, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik lewat tangga. Kakinya yang panjang dengan mudah melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus—terkadang tiga malah saking terburu-burunya ia—hingga ke lantai lima.

Tungkai kakinya membawanya ke sebuah pintu yang membatasi dunia luar dan _rumahnya_. Setelah memasukkan password apartemennya, Jongin membuka pintu yang segera disambut terjangan Hans di kakinya. Taring-taring kecil milik Hans menggigiti kakinya pelan sebagai bentuk sambutan anjing kecil itu pada tuannya dengan ekor yang bergerak ke sana kemari. Gelisah. Anjing kecil itu menunjukkan kegelisahannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menggendong Hans setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Siberian berwarna abu-abu dalam pelukannya terus menyalak pelan ke arahnya seolah tengah menceritakan sesuatu pada Jongin. Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali seolah ia mengerti arti salakan peliharaannya.

Diletakkannya si kecil Hans di atas meja sementara ia beralih mengambil sebuah mangkuk di kabinet atas dan menuangkan Samgyentang dari bungkusnya. Hans terus menyalak ke arah Jongin sambil mengibaskan ekornya sebelum melompat turun dan berlari ke arah kamar Jongin dan Sehun. Siberian muda itu berhenti di ambang pintu dan kembali menyalak ke arah Jongin yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jongiiiiiiinn~" seru Sehun manja dari atas kasur di mana ia berbaring. Kedua tangan ia rentangkan ke arah Jongin sementara Hans naik ke atas kasur dan menjilati tangannya yang terentang.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Jongin meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk, air putih dan obat di nakas samping kasur sebelum duduk di samping Sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun menaruh kepalanya di dada kiri Jongin dan mengangguk manja. Di bagian lain kasur, terlihat Hans meloncat-loncat di kasur sambil menyalak dan ekor yang bergoyang ke sana kemari dengan riang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu dengan meminta Samgyentang dan membuatmu meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di kantor," gumam Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, sayang. _I'll do anything for you, okay?_" ucap Jongin menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lemas karena flu dan demam yang menyerangnya.

"Apa Krystal marah?" tanya Sehun sebelum menerima suapan Jongin.

"Tidak. Ia justru menyuruhku mengambil cuti dan merawatmu," jawab Jongin kembali menyuapi Sehun.

"Akan kutelpon dia nanti untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf sudah membuatmu meninggalkan pekerjaanmu," ucap Sehun.

"Tidak usah, dia nanti ke sini dan memarahiku karena tidak menjagamu dengan benar. Ya Tuhan dia seperti ibumu saja." Gerutu Jongin diikuti tawa Sehun membuat Hans menyalak lebih keras dan ekor yang ia kibaskan dengan semangat—kelewat semangat malah—membuat tawa keduanya meledak.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And color you in_

Hans berputar-putar di sekitar kaki Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan ekor yang bergerak sangat cepat, membuat Sehun terkekeh. Mereka bertiga—Jongin, Sehun dan Hans, tentu saja—barusan berjalan-jalan di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Kebetulan Jongin sedang libur dan cuaca di luar hangat, ia pun memutuskan membawa mereka keluar untuk berjalan-jalan—kecuali Hans, anjing kecil itu selalu bermain di manapun ia berada.

"_Woof! Woof!_" salak Hans ke arah Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekor yang dikibaskan semakin kencang. Ia meminta biskuit yang ada di tangan tuannya.

"_Here you go, little boy,_" ucap Jongin sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hans.

"Kau harus berhenti memberi Hans makanan yang tidak seharusnya ia makan, Jongin. Lama-lama ia akan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam bersama kita di meja makan lagi," keluh Sehun, "Ia hampir saja mengoyak boneka Pororo yang kau belikan tsk."

Keluhan Sehun mendapat salakan riang dari Hans membuat Sehun mencuatkan bibir bawahnya kesal dan kekehan dari Jongin.

"Kau nakal sekali rupanya, Hans kecil," gumam Jongin sambil menggaruk belakang telinga Hans yang menggeram senang atas perlakuan Jongin.

"Hans benar-benar seperti anak kecil berumur tiga atau empat tahun, Jong. Sejak ia bangun, hingga ia tidur ia akan berlari ke sana kemari. Menyalak riang ketika menonton kartun, memekik kecil ketika minta susu atau sedang lapar, bermain air di kamar mandi, bernyanyi ketika mendengar musik, bahkan menarik-narik celanaku ketika minta digendong. Dia benar-benar seperti anak yang hiperaktif," gumam Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah Hans sehari-hari. Melihat senyum terukir di wajah Sehun, Jongin ikut tersenyum lalu menggendong Hans yang merengek—sepertinya ia mulai lelah.

"Lihatlah tingkahnya ketika mengantuk. Merengek minta digendong," tambah Sehun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hans menghasilkan dengkuran halus dari siberian berwarna abu-abu yang didominasi putih itu.

"Terkadang aku merasa seperti seorang ibu yang mengurus anaknya," lanjut Sehun.

"Kau senang?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Apa kau bahagia? Tinggal di sini denganku? Dengan Hans?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Walau terlihat berat dan terkadang memang sulit, tapi aku bahagia. Aku senang memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu," jawab Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin kemudian mengecup kening Sehun lembut.

"Tidak, Jongin. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," kata Sehun lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jongin.

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

Jongin menaruh Hans di singgasana kecilnya, membuat anjing ras siberian itu sempat terbangun. Buru-buru Jongin mengusak belakang telinga Hans yang berhasil membawa anjing kecil itu kembali tidur. Setelah menyelimuti Hans, Jongin bangkit mengikuti Sehun yang telah memasuki kamar mereka dan memeluknya dari belakang—menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Dibawanya Sehun berdansa kecil di sekitar kamar mereka membuat Sehun terkikik terlebih karena Jongin bersenandung kecil.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Jong?" tanya Sehun heran tapi toh ia menikmati perlakuan Jongin dan menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongin.

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now,_" nyanyi Jongin pelan.

"_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind. I'll do it all for you in time. And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now,_" sambung Sehun ikut bernyanyi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan, Sehun," ucap Jongin menghentikan nyanyian dan dansanya kemudian membalik Sehun agar menghadapnya.

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya apa yang ingin Jongin katakan, kekasihnya itu telah berlutut di hadapannya membuat kedua matanya membulat kaget. Dan dalam sekali kedipan matanya, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru tua di tangan kanan Jongin. Hal ini membuat jantung Sehun bekerja ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan perutnya yang terasa jungkir balik.

"Sehun, maukah kau hidup denganku, melengkapi hariku, melengkapi cerita yang tengah kita bangun? Menjadi ibu bagi Hans dan menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin seraya membuka kotak beludru di tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian kecil di tengah. Terlihat manis, simple namun tetap elegan.

Sehun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Melihat tatapan Jongin yang tulus dan penuh harapan—harapan akan masa depan yang akan mereka bangun bersama, perlahan bulir air mata yang ia bendung pun runtuh membasahi pipinya. Ia mengangguk cepat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin, mencium pria di hadapannya, kekasihnya—calon suaminya. Dan Jongin, apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain membalas ciuman Sehun—tentu saja, mana mungkin ia akan melewatkannya begitu saja—dengan kedua tangan yang otomatis melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

.

.

.

F I N

Hollaaaaaaa~~~ aku bahagiaaaa sekali bisa menyelesaikan ini huahahuehauwahahahwhahahahahahahahaha~~~ /tertawa layaknya orang gila

Ya Allah akhirnya bisa bikin fic sepanjang 7 halaman lagi subhanallah sekali ohohohohohohohohohohooo~ /jungkir balik

.

.

Ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari lagu punyanya Ed Sheeran berjudul Lego House, jadi judul songfic ini pun Lego House juga sebagai credit kepada Sir Ed yang selalu memberi saya inspirasi lewat lagu-lagunya tapi baru ini yang kesampaian huhuhu terima kasih banyak, bapak /nangis bombay

.

.

Rasanya ada kepuasan tersendiri bisa bikin songfic/oneshot lagi heuuuuu~~~ waktu sampe 2k itu aku yang OoO kayak apaan aja gitu hahaha sumpah aku seneng banget huahwahdgajnxjhsgdk,sgvhhkZ! (padahal yang ditulis cuma setengah lirik lagu -_-)

.

.

Tapi betewe, ini liriknya ga sesuai sebenernya sama lagunya ahahaha /dikemplang Ed

Kalo penasaran maksud dari lagunya, buka aja MV nya. Tapi sebelumnya, search dulu wajah Ed Sheeran itu kayak apa biar ga confused. Aku yang apal tengilnya Ed aja masih pusing waktu pertama liat wakakaks

.

.

Hinggg aku ketagihan mau garap lagunya Ed yang lain soalnya lirik sama nadanya rata-rata heart warming sekali aku meleleh huhuhu /tergeletak tak berdaya

.

.

.

Udahan deh fangirling Ed Sheeran-nya ahahaha XD

By the way, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan berkomentar. Semua bentuk apresiasi kalian selalu menjadi semangatku untuk menulis (walau ga punya laptop ;;A;; ). Apapun lho ya! Termasuk yang cuma baca dari awal sampai akhir ;) tilimikiciw~~ ;3


End file.
